


Anywhere you are

by ladygiggs



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-04-17 07:42:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14184171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygiggs/pseuds/ladygiggs
Summary: Magnus has a surprise trip to Bali planned for his girlfriend but she has a surprise for him too...Alec, Magnus’ best friend steps in to take Camille’s place on the holiday, insisting that Magnus still goes.What will happen in the frangipani-scented air of Indonesia? And will it survive halfway across the world?





	1. An open ticket

Magnus shut the door to his apartment and leaned back, letting his head thud against the wood. He had thought to surprise his girlfriend, Camille, with a romantic holiday to Bali, but, as it turns out, she had surprised him by being in the middle of sex with another man. 

Magnus had gone over to Camille’s apartment with plane tickets and a hotel reservation but had left in shock with a sick feeling in his stomach. He closed his eyes, remembering the way Camille had rolled her eyes and pushed her lover off of her, before putting on a robe and speaking to Magnus in the hall. Her voice was almost bored as she told him that she “just didn’t think they worked anymore”. There wasn’t much for Magnus to say at the time, his hurt had stolen his voice away. 

Of course, on the way home, he thought of a thousand things he could have said, some dignified, some slightly more hysterical. Walking home he also managed to call his best friend and ask him to come over. Magnus had been proud that his voice had only trembled a little on the call to Alec. 

The shock had faded somewhat and Magnus just felt exhausted. He knew that Alec would use his key so he headed to the shower and, by the time he had dressed in sweats and towel dried his hair, his best friend was leaning against the back of the couch, frowning at his phone. Alec looked up when Magnus entered the room and his face maintained its frown as he took in his friend’s bedraggled appearance. 

“Magnus, what the hell happened?”

Magnus didn’t answer at first, he moved to the couch and placed a hand on the back of it, looking down. 

“Camille and I are over,” he said, keeping his voice light. 

Alec swore, he tossed his phone on to the couch and drew Magnus in for a hug. Magnus rested his head against the other man’s shoulder and let his body relax a little. When they had first met two years ago, through Alec’s sister, Alec was the sort of person who almost stood at attention, even with friends, even at a nightclub. Magnus liked to think he was partially responsible for making the elder Lightwood loosen up a little. Alec still wasn’t much of a hugger but Magnus never let him go without one so he had let his guard down a little. Magnus had never been more grateful for his friend’s solid frame. 

“What happened?” Alec asked, after a minute or so.

Magnus started to tell Alec about what had happened at Camille’s and soon the story became about their relationship issues and then, after Alec had fixed them both a strong drink, Magnus explained his grand idea for their trip to Indonesia. 

“You should still go,” Alec said thoughtfully. 

Magnus drained his glass before responding, “I don’t think I want to.”

“Magnus,” Alec sat next to him on the couch, “You love going to Indonesia. Don’t let that...don’t let her ruin that for you.”

“You’re right, Alexander, but I don’t think I want to go on my own,” Magnus shrugged his shoulders. He was starting to sound like himself again but Alec still didn’t like the smallness he detected in his voice. 

“I’ll come with you.”

Magnus lifted a brow, “Alec, you can barely stand the heat of a New York summer, I don’t know how you would be able to stand the humidity of South-East Asia.”

“You let me worry about that,” Alec said.

“But, you have work and…” 

“I’ve got plenty of leave.”

“But, Alexander.”

“I’m coming,” Alec said with finality, “and that’s it, ok?”

Magnus smiled, “Ok, Alexander.”

They talked a little while longer before Alec felt satisfied that Magnus was going to be ok. It was getting late so Magnus offered him the spare room, but Alec declined, claiming he could use the walk. He hugged Magnus again and set off home, his breath fogging in the chill of the night. 

As he walked, Alec’s thoughts were on Magnus, the man he had loved almost from the moment they had met. The man who had just broken up with his blood-sucking girlfriend. The man Alec didn’t think he would ever get over. His head spun and his heart ached in sympathy for Magnus even as it lifted at the possibility that maybe, just maybe, Alec had a chance. 

Back in his loft, Magnus curled up in bed and thanked his lucky star for the day he had met Alexander Lightwood.


	2. Getaway

Alec and Magnus arrived at JFK and checked in for their flight to Denpasar. Magnus’ original plan had been for a three week holiday so they each checked a suitcase, though Magnus’ was definitely larger than Alec’s. 

“It’s mainly empty space, Alexander, don’t give me that look,” Magnus had protested when he caught Alec’s raised eyebrow, “I usually do quite a bit of shopping when I travel, it will be full on the way home.”

“As long as you don’t expect help carrying it, that’s fine,” Alec replied. 

Magnus laughed and they walked towards the international gates together.

“This probably won’t be the last time I say this, but thank you for coming. I really appreciate it.”

“You’re welcome, Magnus. I’m actually really looking forward to it. I wish you would let me pay you something for the flights and the accommodation though.”

When they had been working out the details of their trip, Magnus had insisted that everything had already been paid for and that, thanks to a travel agent contact of his, he had gotten them a great deal on flights and accommodation. Alec, ever sceptical, had hopped on to Google and worked out that they were arriving during the dry season and at a peak time for visitors and that this trip was way too expensive for Magnus to cover for both of them. 

Magnus rarely, if ever, got annoyed with Alec, but it was at this point that he had actually placed a finger against the other man’s lips to keep them physically closed. Alec had gone a little cross-eyed looking at Magnus’ finger and had barely stopped himself from kissing it ever so gently. 

They had finally come to an agreement that Magnus would be allowed to cover the flights and accommodation but that Alec would cover meals and day trips and the like. After that, they allowed themselves to become excited about the holiday. 

Magnus of course, was still feeling the sting of Camille’s betrayal, and Alec was conscious of that. Instead he talked up the amazing food they would try and the sights they would see, hoping this would keep Magnus occupied. 

This is what made them work so well. Somehow, they always knew what to do to make the other comfortable. Magnus and Alec were superficially quite different. Magnus was more extroverted, he socialised with apparent ease and his personality was reflected in his carefully chosen and gorgeous clothes and accessories. Alec seemed his opposite; quieter, a little withdrawn, dressed to blend in rather than stand out. Fundamentally though, they were incredibly similar. The night they met, Alec had reluctantly agreed to his sister Izzy’s request to meet her at a bar. When she introduced him to Magnus, Alec had been instantly drawn to the beautiful man with the soulful brown eyes. 

Throughout the night, they talked about everything from art to politics. As everyone else had drifted off home, Magnus and Alec stayed, moving on to talking about their families and, finally, their different experiences of coming out. Alec had never been so open with someone he had just met before and Magnus, despite appearances, hadn’t either. Since that night, two years ago, they had not gone a day without talking or texting. Sometimes, Magnus knew so well what he was thinking that Alec was scared he would work out how he felt. 

Alec remembered the day he realised he was in love with Magnus, with perfect clarity. They had been walking through Central Park and Magnus had been explaining why he thought the food in Japan was superior to that of the US. Alec was listening but had to speak up for his home town’s burgers and pizzas. Magnus had beamed at him, clearly pleased that Alec had taken his bait and Alec was just struck by how much Magnus had become a part of his life. How much he loved Magnus. How much he wanted to travel to Japan, a place he had never given a second thought, just to eat sushi with Magnus and hear him talk about his favourite ramen places. How he wanted to bicker with Magnus just to hear the sound of his voice and to gather those little “Alexanders” and smiles and quirked eyebrows and hold them close to his heart. 

And now, Alec wanted to be here for his best friend. Magnus had just had his heart broken and Alec was going to be there to help him through. 

They boarded the plane and settled in for the first and longest leg of their flight to Hong Kong. Magnus had booked business class seats so they both had room to stretch their legs and catch some sleep. They talked for a while first, Magnus painting pictures of all the beautiful places he wanted to show Alec. Even as they settled in to watch a movie, Magnus kept piping up with great places he wanted to visit. Eventually though, he fell asleep and Alec took a blanket down from the overhead locker and laid it over him, brushing a loose strand of hair off Magnus’ forehead. Sitting back in his own seat, Alec took a deep breath and wondered how he was going to handle Magnus on holiday. A relaxed, hopefully happy and excited Magnus might be a bit too much for his heart but it was worth it to start repairing some of the damage Camille had done.


	3. Meet me halfway

Magnus and Alec slept most of their flight from New York to Hong Kong so they were both wide awake for the flight into Denpasar. Magnus made sure Alec was in the window seat so he had a clear view of the greenery on Bali and the beautiful blue sea surrounding it. Magnus had the better view anyway. Alec’s expression moved from wonder to almost childish excitement and he kept turning to smile at Magnus and point out little details of the landscape. 

“Magnus, that’s gotta be rainforest, the colours are incredible.”

Magnus heart twisted with love and affection for this man who had become his dearest friend. He had always found Alexander smart and funny and attractive but he had been with Camille and Magnus, being a “one soul at a time” kind of person, devoted his heart and energy to her. Even when it felt completely one-sided at times. Alec had always been there for him though and Magnus could not have been happier travelling with anyone else. 

They landed at Ngurah Rai airport and disembarked, the humidity and warmth in the air hitting them as soon as they stepped outside. They passed through customs with relative ease and made their way to the taxi rank to catch a cab to the city. The plan was to spend a few days in Denpasar, at a lovely villa and then relocate to Seminyak where they would base themselves for the remainder of the holiday. 

Alec’s excitement as they entered the villa intensified when he saw the private courtyard and swimming pool. 

“Magnus, this is amazing!”

“I’m so glad you like it,” Magnus chuckled. 

The villa’s furnishings were made of dark wood, they contrasted the light walls and curtains covering floor to ceiling windows. The bed was a huge four-poster, a white linen canopy draped over it, suspended from the roof. 

“Ahh,” Magnus said, staring at it. 

“What?”

“In all the...reorganisation of this trip, I forgot to change the booking to twin beds,” Magnus shook his head ruefully, “I’m sorry, Alexander.”

Alec’s face, as relaxed as it had been since they first set foot in Bali, showed no sign of concern. 

“Magnus, it’s fine, we can share or I can take the couch, we’ll work it out.”

Magnus and Alec decided to leave their bags mostly packed, considering they were only staying here a few days, and headed into the city for a bit of sightseeing. Magnus took Alec to his favourite museum, with interactive exhibits, before they went browsing in one of the local markets. Magnus bought himself a couple of new silver rings, beautifully wrought and engraved with ferns and spirals. Alec insisted on buying Magnus a leather cuff he had been eyeing, claiming that it was the least he could do. 

“Alexander, I am going to have to put my foot down. You don’t owe me anything. You’re doing me a favour, remember?”

But Alec would not take no for an answer so Magnus compromised and said he would accept it but only if Alec also chose something for himself. Alec relented and selected a braided leather bracelet. Before he could hand both items to the vendor, Magnus plucked the bracelet from his grasp and handed some money to the stallholder.

“I’m paying for this one,” he told Alec and the slightly amused seller. Alec just glared at him but didn’t argue. 

In desperate need of food after all their sightseeing, Alec and Magnus found themselves at a bar that looked like a converted beach house. They sat on the uppermost deck, looking out at the clear blue sea and a brilliant pink and purple sunset. 

They talked all through dinner, stopping only to take a delicious bite of food or a sip of one of the many cocktails Magnus insisted on ordering. Alec was surprised at how much he was enjoying himself. He always had fun with Magnus but didn’t consider himself much of a traveller. This one day had opened his eyes to everything he had been missing out on. He said as much to Magnus, who just smiled. They ordered a couple more cocktails and walked over to the railing of the deck for a better view of the sea. 

“Can I tell you something and hope you won’t think I’m a total asshole?” Magnus ventured, playing with the straw in his drink.

One side of Alec’s mouth quirked up, “Of course.”

“This whole trip was kind of a test,” Magnus said, glancing at Alec who looked a little confused, “not for you, for Camille. Our relationship has been so...rocky. I guess, I thought that if bringing her here, to the home of my ancestors, if that didn’t feel right, I was going to end it. It probably seems stupid but I needed to know, somehow. I guess she really showed me, huh?”

Alec, who had listened quietly, huffed and laid a hand on Magnus shoulder. 

“Now, can I say something and hope you won’t think I’m an asshole?”

Magnus laughed. 

“Camille never deserved you. And she never deserved every chance you gave her. You’re an amazing person, Magnus. You’re kind and generous and loving and sexy as hell. And you should be with someone who sees you that way and loves you for it.”

Magnus face softened and he smiled, brow furrowing a little. 

“Thank you, Alexander.”

“Well,” Alec shrugged, taking a gulp of his drink, “it’s all true.”

Alec seemed to be avoiding Magnus’ eyes, so Magnus took pity and just tilted his glass toward the other man.

“I’m so glad you’re here with me.”

“I’m not going anywhere,” Alec said, clinking his glass against Magnus’.


	4. Birds of paradise

The night was warm but comfortable so Magnus and Alec decided to keep all of the windows and the door to the courtyard open. Despite Magnus’ protests that he would take the couch, they sprawled out together on the crisp white sheets of the bed with a little space to spare. They talked for a while about their plans for the next day, both growing more and more drowsy. 

Alec woke to a mild and gentle breeze and sunlight streaming into the villa. He looked over at Magnus, who was curled up on his side, facing Alec. In sleep, his brow was smooth and untroubled, his bottom lip plump and his eyelids carried the faintest trace of the liner from last night. It was a face that Alec knew he would never tire of looking at. Magnus’ heart was in repair at that moment and it was not the time for Alec to tell him. When Magnus was ready, Alec would tell him how he felt. He promised himself that as he took one last look at Magnus and slipped out of bed to take a shower.

By the time Alec had dressed, Magnus was just sitting up in bed and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Alec tried not to look at the spot where Magnus’ black sleep tank had rucked up around his hips, leaving a sliver of toned stomach exposed. 

“Morning,” Magnus yawned. 

Alec smiled, too fondly, “Morning. Did you sleep well?”

Magnus nodded, “Definitely. I had a dream that a little piglet was snuffling around the room but I think that was just your adorable little snores.” He smiled disingenuously. 

“Hey,” Alec protested, “I do not snore.”

Magnus replied by making little snorting noises until Alec laughed and threw a couch cushion at him. 

“I don’t think that’s what they mean by “throw pillows”, Alexander,” Magnus said primly. 

Alec glared at him without any real heat, “Very funny. You want to stay in bed all day or are we going to actually do something today?”

“We could stay in bed and do something,” Magnus countered. 

Alec ignored the flash of heat that remark sent through him and just shook his head, smiling again. 

Magnus laughed and dragged himself out of bed and into the bathroom. He stood at the sink and ran a hand through his hair trying to work out why his usually meaningless innuendo had somehow felt, to him, like a real invitation. These last couple of days with Alec had felt so comfortable that he was obviously imagining something more between them. Magnus shook the thoughts from his head. Maybe agreeing to share a bed was a bad idea. He cared too much about Alec to even entertain thoughts of some kind of rebound action that would only hurt them both. What was wrong with him?

They ended up at the Bali Bird Park, which Magnus had recommended and Alec had agreed to, trying desperately to hide how excited he was about it. They spent a good few hours looking around and it was too much for Alec who let his nerd flag fly by reeling off bird facts at every exhibit they visited. Magnus gently teased him about it but really he was impressed and not a little proud. 

After a late lunch, they decided to go back to the villa for an afternoon nap. Alec dropped into a doze almost immediately but Magnus couldn’t relax. He decided to go for a swim in the villa’s pool. The pool wasn’t large, Magnus could lap it in a few strokes, but the movement and the water calmed him a little. He still felt unsettled about Alec. Things between them felt different here, especially in the peace of their little villa. It was the sort of place that lovers were supposed to share, making love with the windows wide open, their privacy guaranteed by the high walls of the courtyard. The air of the place was charged with promise. The smell of frangipani was all at once soothing but carnal too. 

Magnus rested against the cool stone of the pool. His mind replayed the events of the past few days. Alec smiling, relaxed and happy, somehow even more beautiful in the tropical sun and warmth than he was at home. How easy things were between them, how much fun they had together. How little he had thought of Camille and how she felt like a bad memory from centuries ago and half a world away. 

He and Alec were both adults. They were attractive and unattached. Would it be so terrible if something were to happen between them? Even as the thoughts passed through his mind, Magnus chastised himself for them. He blamed the warm tropical air and his own romantic heart for even considering them. They were literally on a trip that Magnus had planned for his ex. Despite this very logical and scathing self-criticism, Magnus couldn’t help the little jump his heart gave at the thought of reaching for Alexander across those crisp white bed sheets...

Alec was just waking up as Magnus lifted himself out of the pool and reached for a towel he’d left on one of the deck chairs. 

“Good sleep?” Magnus asked drying himself off and rubbing the towel in his hair. 

Alec was glad the towel was obscuring Magnus’ view at that moment because it meant he missed Alec’s slightly gaping mouth which felt very dry all of a sudden. 

“Yep,” he managed before dragging his gaze away from miles of warm skin stretched over toned muscle. 

Magnus smiled and walked toward the bed, completely oblivious to the way Alec’s heart picked up speed. 

“Dinner?” he asked. 

“Dinner,” Alec agreed.


	5. Lucky

Magnus took Alec out for some sate and seafood, enjoyed with some local beers. It was midnight by the time they finished up and they decided against going to another bar. Instead they headed back to their accommodation. 

Walking side by side, they made their way along the streets, through groups of happy, babbling tourists. At one point, Alec took Magnus hand to drag him away from a group of spirited women on a bachelorette trip who had asked Magnus to take some photos of them. They both waved at the women and continued on. Alec should have let go of Magnus’ hand at that point but he held it loosely, tangling their fingers together. 

“God,” Magnus said, “New York feels like a million miles away from here.”

Alec smiled at him, “Right? This is nothing like home, but it all feels amazing.”

“You are definitely on a holiday high, right now, Alexander. Wait until we head out to Seminyak and then on a couple of the day trips I have planned for us. You are going to love it.”

“I’m already loving it,” Alec squeezed Magnus hand. 

Magnus bit his lip, “Feels like the last few months are just melting away from me here, being with you.”

Alec looked at him, quizzically. 

Magnus continued, “Camille’s cheating hurt me, but I have to admit, I feel almost relieved about it now. Things hadn’t been good between us in, well, I don’t know that they were ever great between us, but especially over the last year it just felt like our relationship was dying.”

Alec was silent. 

“You knew, didn’t you?”

Alec took a deep breath before responding, “I knew you weren’t always happy. I knew I didn’t like how she treated you sometimes.”

Magnus said nothing so Alec continued, “And I’m sorry I didn’t say anything about it.”

“It’s not your fault, Alexander.”

Alec winced, “And I don’t mean to make it about my feelings, I just want you to know that I was always there for you. I am always here for you.”

Magnus stopped walking, letting Alec’s momentum take their arms forward. He tightened his grip a little, drawing Alec back. He took Alec’s other hand in his so that they faced each other. 

“You are my best friend, Alexander. And I am a grown man. I knew that Camille wasn’t good for me but I thought I loved her. I did love her for a while. I need you to understand that having you in my life, through all of those tough times, made a difference. And you have come halfway across the world to be here for me. You are a good person, Alexander Lightwood and I am lucky to know you.”

Alec smiled and nodded. “Ok, now we’re just getting sappy.” 

His tone was light but inside his thoughts were churning. He longed to take Magnus face, beautiful and warm in the moonlight, in his hands and kiss him. He wanted to tell Magnus that he was the good one. That Alec was lucky to have him. Instead, he just hugged his friend and muttered a gruff “thank you” into his hair. 

At the villa, they took turns showering before getting into bed. They fell asleep with hands touching.


	6. In the light

Alec walked out on to the verandah of their villa, which looked out on to their own little stretch of private beach. 

“Magnus,” he breathed, “this is too much.”

The clear blue waters lapped the white sand, the whole scene framed by palm trees. Behind Alec, stood the villa itself, all polished wood and crisp white curtains fluttering in the floor to ceiling windows. 

Magnus stood next to Alec and smiled up at him, “It really is something, isn’t it? Like a living postcard.”

Their accommodation in Seminyak was the last place they would base themselves on the trip. After they settled in they spent a few hours lounging on the beach and drinking cocktails. They talked about their plans for the next week or so, day trips and shopping and some shows Magnus wanted to take Alec to see. 

When the sun began to make its way to the horizon, they headed inside. Magnus had promised to cook something for Alec on this trip and he prepared a nasi goreng with some ingredients they had picked up at a local market that morning. 

Full, and a little light-headed from the rice wine they had consumed with dinner, Magnus and Alec headed back outside to watch the end of the sunset and relax in the cooler evening air. They kicked back in the sun loungers and gazed at the scene before them. 

“Sights like this make me feel all at once insignificant and incredibly connected to nature,” Magnus mused. 

“Well, you can be both,” Alec said pragmatically. 

“Alexander, are you calling me ‘insignificant’?” Magnus said, mockingly taking offence. 

“Just to the universe, not to me,” Alec replied, smiling softly. 

“You shouldn’t say things like that to me, Alec,” Magnus said, his tone still light. 

“Why not?”

“Because I might take you seriously,” Magnus stared off at the moon before turning back to Alec, “because it might make me fall for you even more, if that is indeed possible.”

Magnus held Alec’s gaze for a moment before swallowing and looking back out to sea. 

“Magnus,” Alec’s voice was low, steady. 

“I’m sorry if that makes things weird,” Magnus bit his lip. He heard a slight creak as Alec sat up and turned in his lounger. He looked at the ground, ready to forgive Alec for his disgust or pity or for him to walk wordlessly back into the villa. 

Instead he felt Alec’s hand touch his jaw. Felt him gently turn his head to face him. 

“Magnus,” Alec’s eyes were burning into his and Magnus readied himself for the rejection, “I love you.”

Magnus’ face must have shown disbelief or confusion because Alec huffed a laugh. 

“You kind of stole my thunder a little here,” Alec continued, “I was going to tell you...eventually. When the time felt right.”

“You love me?” Magnus asked, and Alec’s heart broke because he never wanted to hear Magnus ever doubt the truth of it. He nodded and brushed his thumb along Magnus’ cheek. 

Magnus’ voice was firmer now, “I love you too, Alexander.”

Alec seemed to hold his breath as he leaned forward to kiss Magnus. Magnus brought his hand up to cup Alec’s cheek, moving in to kiss him more deeply. Neither said it, but this felt like making up for lost time. They kissed like new lovers do, a little tentatively, each learning quickly what the other liked. 

When they paused for breath, Magnus raised himself up and held a hand out. He drew Alec up and led him into the villa. 

They didn’t bother with lights, the gleam of the moonlight enough to see by. They stripped each other down, punctuating each item of clothing removed with a kiss. Alec pushed Magnus gently down on to the bed and straddled his lap. 

“Is this ok?” Alec asked breathlessly. 

“I want this, Alec, more than you could know,” Magnus looked up at him, “are you sure we’re not moving too fast.”

Alec nuzzled the side of Magnus' face and the other man shivered, “I feel like I want to make up for lost time. I’m scared of how much I want you, Magnus, and I can’t believe this is real. This is like a dream.”

Magnus could hardly believe what Alec was saying to him. That all of this had been lying below the surface this whole time. When he thought about it, there was always an intensity to Alec that he had attributed somewhat to introversion. He never thought Alec lacked passion, he was just surprised and gratified that it was directed at him. 

They made love on the crisp white sheets, with the scent of frangipani in the air.


	7. Take the weather with you

Alec and Magnus took every opportunity to make love in the time they had left in Bali. They still went walking in the rainforest and visited temples and lay on the beach. Magnus filled his suitcase with gifts for their friends and family and Alec teased him about being over the luggage weight limit on their trip home.

The new dimension of their relationship was just that. Part of the wonderful whole they had always had with each other. It felt magical and sublime in this beautiful part of the world. Not to mention they couldn’t keep their hands off each other, now that they were allowed. 

Alec rode Magnus on their sleepwarm bed, the sunlight giving his skin a warm glow. They exchanged warm and lazy kisses in the huge grey slate shower and pressed each other against the walls, making love until the water ran cold. 

On their last day in Bali, they packed with heavy hearts. The trip to the airport was silent but comfortable, both of them wondering, but hopeful, about what awaited them in New York. How they were going to go forward, together. 

Cold air greeted them as they stepped out of JFK. They agreed to take a cab to Magnus’ loft, not yet ready to separate, even for a short while. Alec rested his head on Magnus’ shoulder and dozed during the ride. They let themselves into the apartment and left their suitcases in the hall, deciding to go straight to the couch to slump together and watch the New York skyline through Magnus’ windows. 

“I missed this,” Alec said, nodding slightly at the view. 

“Me too,” Magnus smiled.

“But I also kind of miss Indonesia, already,” Alec continued. 

“We had some great times,” Magnus mused, stroking Alec’s hair, “it’s a beautiful part of the world.”

“It is,” Alec agreed, “a little less beautiful now that you’ve left it.”

Magnus sat up straighter and Alec fell against him a little. 

“Alexander,” he said in a surprised tone, “are you getting sappy on me?” 

“Hmmm, maybe I am,” Alec said wonderingly, “must have been all that sunshine.”

“You are jetlagged,” Magnus said, pressing a kiss to Alec’s lips, “let’s get some sleep.”

The blissful magic of their holiday wore away only a little. When Magnus and Alec arrived at their first dinner back with friends and family, nobody was surprised when they came in holding hands but everyone was delighted. They quickly decided that there was no point paying rent on Alec’s apartment when he spent virtually every night with Magnus, so within a month of their holiday, they were living together too. 

Their relationship wasn’t entirely untested. One evening, Alec answered a knock at the door to find Camille standing outside. 

“Alex,” she said shortly. 

“It’s Alec,” he gritted out, “what the hell are you doing here?”

“Not that it’s any of your business, but I’m here to see Magnus,” Camille looked past Alec’s shoulder and made to move into the loft.

Alec was ready to plant himself like a tree in the doorway but then he heard a voice behind him.

“Camille?”

Alec felt Magnus place a hand on his shoulder but the other man made no attempt to shift Alec from the doorway. 

“What are you doing here?” Magnus echoed. 

“I’m here for you, darling,” Camille said with ersatz sweetness. She cast a quick but calculating glance at Magnus’ hand which still rested on Alec’s arm, “we never really got to talk after you threw your little tantrum.”

Magnus barked out a laugh, “You were cheating on me! You told me we “weren’t working out” remember? I don’t think we have anything else to talk about.”

Alec wanted to step in and tell Camille to go fuck herself but he knew Magnus needed to do this himself. Instead, he stepped back and rested his palm on Magnus back, he could feel the other man trembling slightly. 

Camille noticed the movement and smiled wryly, shaking her head. 

“I’ll bet you couldn’t wait to make your move on Magnus. You sad little…”

“That’s enough,” Magnus’ voice was like a low rumble of thunder, “get out of here, Camille, and don’t even think of coming back. We are done.” He closed the door in her face and then slumped against it. 

Alec was biting his lip, “Magnus?”

Magnus’ eyes were closed and he looked like he was in pain. 

“How did I ever think I was in love with that...with her, Alexander?” Magnus opened one eye and he smiled softly. 

Alec huffed out a laugh and just shook his head. He took Magnus in his arms, hoping the warmth and weight of his love could force thoughts of Camille away. 

***

A year passed and, before they knew it, Magnus and Alec had planned their second holiday to Indonesia. 

“You are going to love Jakarta, darling,” Magnus said airily, as he tossed clothes into a suitcase. 

Alec was sure he would. He felt in his pocket for the slip of paper with the words he had checked with a translator. He wanted to make sure he said it all right:  
“Aku cinta kamu. Maukah Anda menikah dengan saya?”


End file.
